Huge Shock for Rini Tori Declares quit Friendschip
Cast: * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Mollly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Chitose Fujinomiya (Goldfish Warning) * Tuxedo Mask - Tori (Tai Chi Chaser) * Mamoru Chiba - ????? * Chibiusa Tsukino - Wapiko (Goldfish Warning) * Luna - Herself * Ikuko Tsukino - Serena/Sailor Moon * Kenji Tsukino - Himself (Sailor Moon) * Shingo Tsukino -Rai (Tai Chi Chaser) Quotes: * Darien (off Screen):Rini I Belive i Met this Gentleman Before * Chibiusa:Gh Well this my good Friend Tori * Tori:Uh Hi * Usagi:Well it's so nice finally Meet you * Usagi's Stupid Brother:Wow he's Seems way too good-Lucking Rini's Boyfriend * ???? :What was that He's your Boyfriend is that True Rini * Rini:Well I Uhm * Tori:I Was Just Middle run! will exescue me by on my way Bye * Kenji Tsukino: wait hold on young man hey come back here! * (Tori Runs away) * Usagi:Rini you got good Taste that young man is Quite hot Next time Bring your dad's not here so we better change to know him * Rini:uh Okay * Kenji Tsukino:Honey Our Little Girl (Snicks) Rini Beccome-come a (Breaks Down in tearsa) Delinquent! (Sobbing) * Serena:Oh My Stop Being so Dramatic Dear it's just a boy * Darien (off-Screen):But I Guard it is Only 14 it's not early like that it's horrible * Rai:Man Dad's sure it taking Heart were you go Stupid Rini * Tori:Why Did you come by * Rini:About this Afternoon I'm sorry, oh I Geuss I Was kind in my own world so i must not have noticed you were in a bad mood * Tori:That wasn't it all * Rini:Huh * Tori:I told you I Just don't have any feeling for you anymore * Rini:But Tori if this is about studying harder I Can Do That (Giggles) * Tori:You're not getting it I Want our relationship to be over with * Rini:But Tori How can you expect me to beilive that after all you're Prince Tori Well I'm Princess Rini We've been in Love since before we were even reborn * Tori:(Punchs at the Wall): I'm so Sick and tired of hearing that story Just because all of that might have happened in Past doesn't mean I have to be with you niw I Don't (sighs) * Rini:It looks like Wapiko is here isn't she Mamo could this be becasue you like Rin lose more than me * Tori:That's ridiculous * Rini: (Sicking) I'm Sorry Tori I'm Sorry that you've got a deal with me with me so Love (Sobbing) (She leave in sadness) * Tori:Rini I'm Sorry * (Wapiko Looks shocked) * (Rini cries walkis at Phone Booth) * Rini: (Sobbing) Mom I'm Sorry I Won't be able to bring Tori Home with Me to visit anymore * (Cries in Phone Booth) Trivia: * Tori Meets Finally Rini's Parents But ??? Is not Happy * ???? and ???? goes Break up * this is the saddest Episode Gallery: Luna-2.jpg Tori.jpg Sailor Moon in The Power of Friendship.png Rai-0.jpg Category:159Movies